spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Esa
''"I just love that girl."'' -Triton referring to Esa (Triton 'n Love) Esa (full name Ellisa) is the youngest daughter of Aphrodite and Ares and the only mermaid goddess outside King Neptune's family. She is Triton's wife. Bio Esa has a mermaid tail because she was cursed with it. When her mother, Aphrodite, was pregnant with her, she picked a radiant crystal flower. It angered Gaia, the mother of nature, for it belonged to her. She cursed Aphrodite's unborn child, and when she was born, the curse was that she was born as a mermaid! Ashamed by her appearance, Ares decided to abandon her. But Aphrodite said that it was her fault that their baby looked like this, so he should abandon her as well. Having a change of heart, Ares decided to keep Esa somewhere safe in the ocean. He hid her in the Rocky Caverns near Atlantis once she was old enough. There, her mother, father, and sometimes one of her brothers or her sister would come every day to see her. Aphrodite made in a clearing near the cave Esa sleeps in a beautiful garden with scallops to keep her company and beautiful flowering plants. When Esa met Triton, who heard her singing, she fell in love with him, but she was afraid to express her feelings for him, which is the same way he felt for her. When trying to hang out with him by doing a 'get-to-know-each-other' date (GTKEOD) planned by SpongeBob, things got out of control until Mindy fixed it through song. In the end, Triton confesses that he loves her, and Esa says the same thing at the same time as he did. Realizing they were meant for each other, they went to see the sunset. Before leaving, Triton zaps SpongeBob for being wrong about girls. Later, he and Esa married. Esa is voiced by Mandy Moore. Appearances Triton and the Siren (debut) Squirrel vs. Mermaid SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess Bad Flower Power Esa's Song SpongePatWard (cameo) Triton 'n Love Esa's a Human! A Mermaid's Love Tail Over Feet Tail Over Feet (Part Two) A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding Looks Esa has long, flowing brown hair, green skin, a turquoise tail, and wears an aqua blue top. She also wears a necklace with a petal from the crystal flower her mother picked. On her left arm, she wears two golden bracelets. In Triton and the Siren, she wore an aqua top with a flowing turquoise lace attached that goes around her shoulders for the GTKEOD (get-to-know-each-other-date). Personality She has a sweet spirit, but can be a little mean sometimes, especially ''if someone messes with her or her friends. She's pretty much a mixture of Queen Amphitrite and Mindy. She also gets very, very mad if someone tells why she's a mermaid, so don't expect her spirit to be all peaches and cream! Trivia *Esa is a mermaid/cartoon version of Esa6426, and is named after her. *She is 2,996 years old, four years younger than Triton and two thousand and four years younger than King Neptune. *She has pet scallops, and she hates it when somebody messes with them. *She has six siblings, all with legs. They are, from oldest to youngest,: #Eros (winged god of love) #Himeros (god of desire) #Anteros (god of unrequited love) #Deimos (god of fear) #Phobos (god of panic) #Harmony (goddess of harmony). * Esa is Apollo's love interest. *Esa sometimes overeacts (as seen in a Tail Over Feet). *Esa is the one who helped Triton face his fears of the cage (It wasn't seen, but it was mentioned in an episode.) *Esa was seen as a human twice. First in Esa's a Human!, second was in SpongeBob SquarePants the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! *Esa isn't based off a true Greek goddess, like Mindy and Neptuna. *Esa appears in the original fanon series and SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures. *In SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures, she is Triton's wife, and they both have a daughter named Triteia. *The style of Esa's bangs usually changes from one style to another. Quotes *My name's Ellisa, but my friends call me Esa. Well, they would if I ''did have any friends. (Triton and the Siren) *Oh, why you little!... (zaps Squidward) (Triton and the Siren) *Apollo, I'm gonna explain to you in a very delicate and sensitive way why I can't be your girl. (clears throat and goes up to Apollo's ear) (yells loudly) I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU IDIOT!!! (causes Apollo to crash into a rock nearby) (in a sweet voice) So, sorry! (Triton 'n Love) *Triton, sometimes I wish you could keep your cool when it comes to these kind of situations. And if you did, well, that's a miracle. (SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess) *(angrily) How many times do I have to tell you!? IT'S ESA!!! (Squirrel vs. Mermaid) *(after realizing she's turned into a human) I'm a human! I'm a human! I'm a hu- Wait, I'm a human? Of course I'm a human! Do you expect a mermaid to have legs? No. Why? BECAUSE THEN SHE'S A HUMAN! (Esa's a Human!) *(panicking) Oh, this is bad! This is really bad! This is very, very, very bad! Oh, sweet mother of Hera, I'm freaking out! (gasps deeply) (Tail Over Feet) *(sarcastically and sadly, after realizing Jeron kidnapped Neptuna) Why am I not surprised? (Tail Over Feet (Part Two)) *Okay, seriously. I hear something going on outside, Sandy, and I know that's SpongeBob and Patrick from all the times they were in trouble with me around! (A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding) Surprised Esa.jpg Annoyed Esa (Improved).png Esa as a Human.jpg|Esa as a Human Esa.jpg Esa Is Not Amused.png Esa Singing.png Category:Females Category:Greens Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Fanon Characters